In fraganti
by Sybil Vellvet
Summary: Son esos pequeños detalles que pasan inadvertidos para unos y los que se vuelven "relevantes" -y hasta divertidos- para otros. Y era Suou la despistada que pasaba por alto esas pequeñeces, y Hei las utilizaba a su favor.


__Hace mucho que no escribo algo, ni drabbles, oneshots, etc. Afortunadamente, a veces el plotbunny salta XD. No sé que tan bueno sea esto que escribí, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerlo y también de publicarlo.

Hace unos pocos días que terminé de ver **Darker than Black**, una serie fabulosa aunque muy enredada y confusa la trama ahahah. La adoré a las dos temporadas, los ovas también aunque son un poco... speshul xD. Y acá va mi pequeño aporte al fandom.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>In fraganti<span>_**

La almohada impactó directo sobre su cara, dejando una aureola colorada que abarcaba nariz y ojos. El grito ahogado de la chica, que no pudo siquiera reaccionar para desviar el ataque fue reemplazado por una exhalación de sorpresa, cuando el cuerpo del hombre se posó bruscamente sobre ella. Podía sentir su respirar, las puntas de sus narices se rozaban apenas. Y así permanecieron por unos minutos, hasta que el hombre irrumpió el silencio.

-No andes de fisgona -sentenció, furibundo.

-Yo no ando de fisgona -replicó ella, con tono decisivo, pero a la vez su voz sonaba retraída, la situación era suficientemente embarazosa.

-Eres una pequeña atrevida- masculló él.

-Hmph, y tu un pervertido ¡sal de encima de mío ahora mismo! -si el objetivo era hacerla enfadar, definitivamente lo había logrado con facilidad.

-Mientes. No quieres que salga -continuó él.

-¡Claro que sí quiero! ¡Tu aliento a alcohol está matando mi sentido del olfato! -la chica ladeó un poco la cabeza, y realizó una mueca arrugando la nariz.

-Mientes. Como también mentiste al decir que no andas de fisgona-

-Yo no ando de fisgona- terció ella volviendo a mirarlo a los ojos, esta vez con más seguridad.

-Estabas viéndome desvestir -espetó con calma.

-¡N-No es cierto! -exclamó exaltada y con el rostro completamente fucsia.

-Te vi. Deja de negarlo. Te vi fisgonear con los ojos entreabiertos, creyendo que no me daría cuenta mientras te ocultabas apenas con el borde de las sábanas -

-**_Qué_** rayos eres tú. - espetó indignada.

-Un contratista. Al igual que tú. -

La chica profirió un leve chasquido.

-Hmph. No tengo nada que negar, además. Si vas a desnudarte, deberías de hacerlo en otra habitación.-

-Esta es mi habitación. -

De nuevo otro chasquido de reprobación por parte de la chica.

-¿Y que estabas haciendo hoy? -inquirió el hombre, haciendo un ademán de incorporarse.

-Entrenando -

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a tus _juegos_ con July -

-No estábamos jugando -

-Cierto. Le estabas _enseñando_ -

-¿Qué? -

-Lo hiciste mal. Si vas a enseñar, hazlo bien -

-Sigo sin entender de que est-…-

Pero la chica no pudo terminar la frase. Sus palabras fueron acalladas enseguida, cuando los labios del Shinigami negro atraparon los suyos en un arrebatado y ávido beso.

Al principio se resistió. Llevó sus manos automáticamente a los hombros del contratista, ejerciendo presión con la intención de apartarlo. Reprimió una mueca mientras intentaba fruncir sus labios, pero la pantomima que había montado se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de que ella misma se había inclinado hacia arriba, y entreabría la boca plausiblemente, permitiendo que el beso se profundizara, y que el aliento a alcohol se evaporara en su boca.

Hei se apartó con la misma rapidez con la que había acercado su cuerpo al de Suou, y regresó a su cama. La chica ni se animó a voltearse para verlo, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna después de lo que acababa de pasar. Apenas podía volver a retomar el ritmo normal de su respiración, su aliento entrecortado iba acompañado del tono rojizo de sus entumecidas mejillas. Tomó la almohada que el contratista le había lanzado y la acomodó a un costado del respaldo de la cama.

-No creo que necesites seguir practicando con la almohada, tampoco sirve como método para enseñar ni hacer demostraciones. Mucho menos a un doll -sentenció Hei. Su tono de voz, frío como siempre, detonaba un claro dejo de ironía y burla.

Esto solo avergonzó más aún a Suou, quién se hundió en el delgado colchón, arrumándose con las sábanas hasta el tabique de su nariz. Maldijo a Hei por lo bajo, ni siquiera podía ocurrírsele una frase para rematar ese último comentario. Profirió un resoplido y se dio la vuelta, poco a poco su semblante comenzó a apaciguarse, y al final esbozó una leve sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormida.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it~<strong>


End file.
